This invention relates to a printing and copying paper which is suitable for printing or copying images such as photographs taken by means of a digital camera, etc.
As to former printing and copying papers for printing or copying images of photographs which have been taken by means of a digital camera, glossy papers having the thickness of about 160 microns were used as a photographic paper for ink-jet printers. The glossy papers had defects of becoming curled or being blocked up in or sent out of machines as two or more than two of the papers being superposed, when the papers did print or copy images at the speed of about 100 papers per minute by means of high speed high temperature printing and copying machines such as a laser printer, etc., in which toners were fixed at the temperature of 150° C. to 200° C.
This invention aims to provide a printing and copying paper which will be free of the above-mentioned defects.